the_tick_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tick vs. The Tick
The Tick vs. The Tick is an episode of the animated television series The Tick. Synopsis Tick and the gang go for a night out at the Comet Club, but Arthur is kicked out to the Sidekicks Lounge, and has to warn Tick of a villain's plan, but Tick is busy with a fight over the right to be "the Tick"! Plot Tick, Arthur, Die Fledermaus and Sewer Urchin are on their way to the Comet Club for a night of clubbin', but Arthur is reluctant to go. We see a crazy, twitching man driving to the Comet Club as well. They arrive, and Tick, Die Fledermaus and Sewer Urchin go into the club, but Arthur is stopped by the Doorman, who says he has to wait in the sidekicks lounge, Arthur being a sidekick. The heroes see Big Shot in the club, and he introduced them to his new friends, who are shaken by Tick's name, saying that "Barry's not gonna like this." but Barry is speeding down the highway past the lunatic from earlier. Die Fledermaus is unsuccessful in his attempts to flirt, and Tick is told the story behind Barry, the club's owner's rich brother-in-law, and pretends to be a superhero named Tick. They assure him that Barry won't be there that night, but he storms in and confronts Tick about "stealing" his name. Tick pins him, but Barry uses his sheid (which has a "kinetic generator") to fight back. Arthur is nervously listening to the burnt out and angry sidekicks in the sidekicks Lounge complain, while the crazy man from earlier arrives outside, proclaiming that his name is "the Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight", even though he is the only person present. Big Shot attempts to stop Barry and Tick from fighting and resolve the issue, meanwhile Arthur meets the Evil Midnight Bomber in the washroom, who escapes and plants bombs around the club. Big Shot concludes that Tick will keep the name, but Barry won't have any of it, and attacks Tick. Arthur tries to get into the club to warn Tick, but the Doorman stops him. Tick engages in battle with Barry, while the bomber plants more bombs. Tick is being pummeled by Barry, barely managing to sustain consciousness. The Bomber plants bombs, Die Fledermaus flirts with Jet Valkyrie, and Barry can't manage to get Tick to surrender. Arthur can't convince the Doorman to let him in, so Urchin knocks him out with his stench. Tick manages to get Barry off of him, and Arthur warns Tick of the bombs. Tick manages to get all of the bombs, and disposes of them, but they all land on the Sidekicks Lounge, blowing it up. Tick is applauded by the clubgoers, and Tick is attacked by Barry, but Tick easily defeats both he and the bomber. On the ride home, Tick contemplates the meaning of a name, whilst Urchin and Die Fledermaus bicker in the back. Characters Main Characters *Tick *Arthur Supporting Characters *Die Fledermaus *Sewer Urchin *Big Shot Antagonists *Barry (only appearance) *Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight (first appearance) *Doorman (only appearance) Minor Characters *Mighty Agrippa (first appearance) *Jet Valkyrie (first full appearance) *Fishboy (first appearance) *American Maid *Dog sidekick (only appearance) *Orangutan sidekick (only appearance) *Poodle superheroine (only appearance) *Johnny Omega (only appearance) Locations *The City **Comet Club (only appearance) ***Sidekicks Lounge (only appearance, destroyed) *Deertown (mentioned only) Trivia *This episode was based on issue #11 of the comic book series. But, being an adaptation, it has some notable differences. **The comic story is part of a larger plotline in which Tick and Arthur travel to New York (where the club is located) to fight "real crime." **The Evil Midnight Bomber is completely absent, and Arthur's story revolves solely around his frustration with being placed in the sidekick lounge. **Mighty Agrippa plays the role that Big Shot does in the episode, although he and Fishboy do appear, as well as the two animal sidekicks. **In addition to the Bomber, characters absent from the comic include Die Fledermaus, Sewer Urchin, American Maid, Jet Valkyrie and Doorman. *'Ending Monologue': "Ah, what's in a name, anyway? I were called Bob, Jack, Vinnie or a piece of fruit, would I be any less a hero? And if Barry were called Rupert, Max or Rainbow, would he be any less a jerk? I don't think so. Because a name is a rose, and it only smells as sweet as you are." Gallery *See The Tick vs. The Tick/Gallery. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1